The story of how i became the worlds greatest villain
by RadioactiveFlower
Summary: AU where deku is quirkless,but that doesnt stop him from being powerful.


I won't give up

I'm sure you can imagine how frustrating it is to grow up quirkless in world full of quirks. How one might be a bit upset. Even a useless quirk would have been better. To have my mother's ability to move small objects or my fathers to breath fire. How this all could have changed. Being helpless against a genetic chance. Can you imagine how hurt could you be? Especially if someone's only dream was to be a hero. I wanted to be like All might. That's all I ever wanted. I didn't give up though.

I made my own power. Through observation of others quirks and studying. I knew I could pass the hero exam without a quirk. Which I did, unfortunately I couldn't pass the physical skills part. I got stuck in 1-C, the general department. Even after they told me I did exceeding well on the hero exam, someone who's quirkless would have no place in the hero class. They told me I could try to move up in the sports festival. I didn't give up.

The first year I made it to the last round. I remember kacchan was there. He was furious I was even trying to compete. He was like that too when I first showed up to take the hero exam. He always had to remind what I could never forget myself. That I was quirkless. It was fine I didn't let him get to me.During the festival, I worked with Hitoshi Shinso. We had become friends over the past year due to our similar goal of moving forward. I would tell him which student to grab. I had been keeping notes on all their quirks. I would sometimes sneak off just to watch their practice. Class 1-A was the most interesting to me. I think I made notes of them the most. I didn't win in the last round of course. My first fight was against Todoroki. He never uses his fire side I've noticed. I loved be able to study him though. Unfortunately Hitoshi didn't make it either. Someone must had told the classes what his power was. We didn't give up.

We tried again next year. Once again failed. We didn't even make it to the end event. I was livid. My mother always tried to calm me but I could tell she was happy. She never wanted me to be a hero. Understandable but also selfish. I learned she asked the school not to let me in the hero class. I moved out that year. I moved in with Hitoshi for a bit then I got a job as a janitor at a gym and got my own place. She begged me to come back but I couldn't until I was able to prove to her I was good enough. I had to prove to everyone. While livening with Hitoshi, I learned more about him. I could see being defeated again was taking toll. He started talking about how maybe he should just be a villain since everyone already saw him that way. He told me I'm the only reason he's still going to school. I told him not to give up.

I began experimenting on ways of controlling different quirks. I met with the support class after school when I didn't have work to try them out. I worked with a girl named Mei Hatsume. She gladly helped me with building my inventions, as long as I tested out hers. She loved how much detail I put in each of my blue prints. Of course each weapon I built I had a certain person in mind for. I couldn't give up now.

The final year, the Sports festival came. I was ready this time. I already knew who was going to be the final opponents according to my research. I had a weapon for each one. Hitoshi didn't go that year. He had given up he told me to do the same.

It was finally time for the sports festival. With the help of Hatsume and few other classmates. I used the data I collected over the past 3 years exploit their weaknesses. I made it to the end. I was correct, each person in final event was just I thought it would be. First, I was up against Uraraka Ochako. She was really cute, I almost felt bad for beating her. She was no match for my gravity glove. Basically it negates her powers and pulls her to the ground. She's unable to use her powers on them, making it impossible to fight. Putting it on her was easy enough, all I had to due was wait for to try and touch me. She underestimated me. She talked to me after the fight, and told me how cool my machine was. I thought about how I would like tot work with her one day. Each person met opponent met a similar fate. Each one giving up after I incapacitated them from fighting.

Finally I reached the last one. It was Todoroki, son of Endeavor. One of my favorite people to study. I didn't have to get first. Second place would also give me the chance to meet with the board to be reviewed for approval. My grades were great except in the physical classes, but with this I finally knew I would make it. I was glad he didn't give up.

I didn't let Todoroki win easily . I was able to shoot Todoroki with a dart full of a special mix I created. That was able to stop someone from using their quirk for a short time. This was my greatest trick. It only lasts for a minute or less. But it was enough for me to get in a few hits. I did take some fighting lessons. I was able because of my job. I got to work out and take classes for free. I still didn't quite have the same skills as these heroes though. After a few hits back and forth, he regained his powers and the fight was over. I was proud. I got second place and now I was going to reviewed by the board for approval to the hero class. I saw Hitoshi as I walked off the stage. He told me he was proud I didn't give up.

Finally I was called in by the board. I been waiting for this day all my life. Sure I would be behind other students but as long as I could be a hero I didn't care. I wasn't in it for the money or fame. I just wanted to save people with a smile. Of course I was smiling on that day as I walked in. The board wasn't though. They all had stern looks on their faces. I remember my heart sank immediately. I already knew. They told me I could go to the support class and that I already had offers on my equipment. They told me this was a great opportunity. I didn't want that. I wanted to be a hero. I remember the principle sighed and told me, that it was impossible. Someone like me would just get hurt. I was already too far behind. It's just not unrealistic for someone who was quirkless. Quirkless. I never thought that all my hard work would go to waste. All those years studying. Working. Training. I never gave up on being a hero...but now I have given up.

I left school that day. I didn't return. I stayed in my room for about a week I think. Some classmates came by to check on me but I didn't answer. Mei broke in at one point to make sure I was fine. I told her I just needed time. I don't think she believed me, my eyes were pretty red from crying when she came in. She eventually left. I considered going back home to my mom but I couldn't do it. After a week, I decided to go tell Hitoshi. I knew he was proud I was going to be a hero but I couldn't have done more. After I won and before the review, we talked all day about being heroes. I showed him my outfit idea and my name I had picked out. He told me he was going to apply for a hero course in college. That's for all the students in high school who didn't get in. It's much harder than in high school but he told me once I become a hero then I could give him a recommendation. All he ever wanted to do was be a hero. He told me that he was so mad at himself for giving up after seeing I could it.

I went to his house and knocked on the door. It took a bit but his mom answered. She was crying. She was a very sweet lady and treated me like family when I lived there. I asked her what was wrong and if she was okay. She grabbed me and for a hug sobbing. She told me that Hitoshi killed himself. I couldn't believe it. When he was at school he found out the board didn't let me transfer. He had lost all hope of becoming a hero. He truly gave up.

After losing my best friend I knew I couldn't give up. I had to keep going. I had to change the world. A world where your quirk can destroy your life. A unfair world where no matter how hard you work you won't be able to achieve your dream. I knew what I had to do. I had to make the world fair. I had to make the world quirkless.Until I do that, I won't give up.

This is the story of how I became the worlds greatest villain.


End file.
